The assassin that was trapped in the past
by amythewholockarmy
Summary: hey peps, now people may start reading this and reconising that its the story "the assassin that never stopped travelling" or some title like that well i kindof messed something up and so i deleted it and put it up again. my oc is the main character in this along with my friend, both our ocs get trapped in the black butler universe. it might be bad but please read it.
1. intro

Hello fellow fanfic people, this story is about my oc amy winslow and her friend/s vicki, leia and some other (too lazy to type all name).

Now originally it was going to be about my oc and loads of other characters just tragged in but to arsed to do that now so, this story is now going to be about my oc and some of my friend oc getting trapped in the black butler universe and me her staying there and loads of stuff happens. oh and before i forget both my oc and my friends oc have magic so if people get confused by why my friend seems to have an fire bll at one point youll know why.

Please read this story probz isn't as good as others but please read it anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My mission was pretty straight forward I had to retrieve an object from the templars, who are other known as red knights, and escape. Easy…..except it wasn't. This is what happened.

I and some other assassins were on our horses looking at this building where the templars were hiding themselves in. There was 10 templars outside armed, fully equipped with guns, guarding the perimeter. I looked at them "wait for me outside a flat about two blocks down ill come out there" I say before putting up my cowl of my robe and riding towards the templars.

I jump down from my horse, which then turns around to follow the other assassins. I look up to see all 10 of the templars holding their weapons at me. I look at them. Two of the templars came charging at me. I crouched down I turn on the balls of my feet and my hidden blades spring out the blades hit the two men, who collapse and then I stab both of them in the back. I straightened up to hear 5 more of them coming at me. I jumped out the way as I heard a gun go off. Then I pick myself up and stab one of the five in the chest, now using him as a shield. The others templars carry on shooting me but miss me every time. I pull out a grenade, getting rather bored and wanting to get this other with, I drop it and run and jump over the templars, who only just realise the bomb. I press a button and a massive explosion goes off.

A couple of minutes later …

My foot left the building as I jumped into the air; I landed on the other building. I jumped dodged, sidestepped different objects that came flying in my direction. I came to the edge of the building when I hear a gunshot. The high pitched sound of the bullet hurtling past me stung my sensitive ears. I turned around to see around 10 Templar's holding variety of weaponry.

"You have nowhere to go assassin" says one of the templars.

"Oh really?" I say in a challenging tone. I look sideways to see the gap between the buildings. Luckily, there was a balcony sticking out. I smiled, looking back at the templars, "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I really must be going"

I back flip of the building landing on the balcony railing. I hear the pounding sound of the templars coming over. I go over to where the door of the apartment is and open it. I run through the living space and over to the front door. I open it and I slide down the railing of the stairs until I get to a safe jumping point. I heard people coming down the stone steps of the flat. I open the window and look out to see the other assassins waiting for me. I moved backwards. I can hear the Templar's coming closer now. I ran towards the window jumping up and went out of the window.

I swan dived to the street, I flipping myself around and landing on my feet. I look back up at the window to see the Templar's now looking at me in hatred. I bow slightly with a smirk and turn around and jump onto an awaiting horse and I gallop after my brothers and sisters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We get back at the den in the evening. I jumped of my horse first and an awaiting assassin took it away to the stables. I opened the door of the den to see a number of people eating their food and watching stuff on a TV screen. The faint sound of swords can be heard from the training room next door. I walked towards the double doors to next door I walked past everyone before climbing up the stairs and into my room. I collapse on my bed tired from everything.

I wake to a commotion downstairs, I get up after a couple of minutes getting very annoyed and wanting to get back to sleep. I swing my legs over the bed and onto the soft carpet. I walk over to my wardrobe I get dressed before heading out the door to see a bunch of people surrounding the window. I slide down a banister and I jump of the end, I walk over to where the group was.

One of the many in the group was my friend Vicki she was wearing a black and green robe with her many weapons "wolf pack " she said over her shoulder as she heard me coming up behind her "how far?" I say looking out the window overlooking the forest.

Vicki glances at me "about 15 meters away" a faint wolf howl sounded out.

I turned on my heels now walking to the stables doorway "Hey Amy, were you going?" shouts Vicki from the group "the wolf pack shouldn't be this close to the den, I'm going to take a look" I call back from over my shoulder.

I open the massive wooden doors and into the stables. I walk down until I get to a horse with a brown coat and black mane. I swing my legs over and sit in the black leather saddle, I kick the sides of the horse it gallops out the stables and through a side door.

I carry on galloping and I enter the forest.

What seems to be like ages of galloping I see the pack up a head. I slow the horse down slightly and it stops at the line of a clearing, I look at the pack it seems to be normal no sign of distress. I don't hear the wolf that is behind me until I find myself being jumped on and pinned on the damp ground. I look up at the wolf which I knee in the stomach and it jumps off me. I roll onto my hands and knees and run through the clearing and past the pack. The wolf makes it peruse after me.

I look forwards to see a hovering glass object, called an anomaly. I glance behind to see the wolf about two strides away from me. I run through the anomaly I don't notice the tree stump until I find myself falling over it I land on the ground with a thud, I feel myself being pinned down again. I glance up to see the wolf looking down at me it lunches its massive head at me it bites down on my shoulder. I let out a scream of pain as the wolf digs its teeth into my shoulder blade.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I feel the weight of the wolf lift of from me. I look sideways to see the wolf being thrown off to the side. I roll onto my back and look up to see Vicki standing near my feet "I leave you for 5 minutes and you've already been attacked by wolfs" Vicki says as she picks me up. I stand beside her as I watch her throw a fire ball at the wolf to finish it off. We both look at the anomaly to see it was gone "oh great, we are trapped somewhere again" I say recalling the last time this happened "at least we aren't somewhere with dragons this time" says Vicki looking around making sure there wasn't any. I look around as well to see we are in a massive forest. I look down to see a dirt path a couple of steps away "is that a road?" I say to Vicki she then hits me behind the head "of course it is dipstick, what else did you think it was" she says walking past me and over to were the road is. She looks down both ways then at me "which way shall we go?" I look both ways as well "um best go right, I have a feeling we will find some civilisation that way" I say thinking.

After a couple of minutes of endless walking "I wish we had a car or something here, im getting tired" I heard Vicki complain beside me "it's only been 20 mins and now you're complaining" I say looking down at my friend. I look around then to my friend "we will rest here for a bit" I say as I walk past Vicki and in to the forest part I find a fallen tree log and sit on it. I see Vicki slump down on it who pulls out her phone "no internet connection, I hope we aren't here for long. I don't think I'll be able to survive another time trapped here with no internet". I look at her then to the forest around.

Once again we start to move after 5 minutes. This time we see two carriages up a head. One of the carriages is shooting at the other with a rifle at the front both me and Vicki look at each other then to the carriage "Vicks you go in front of the carriage while I go behind, I will climb onto it and kill the two on top if there's people inside you can burn them with a fireball or something" "sounds good to me" I hear vicki say. I then see her go past and around the one carriage and then ended up in front of it. Once the people at the front of the second carriage were occupied by Vicki I climb up the back part of it and onto the roof. I look sideways at the other carriage to see a couple of people but one was injured. I stab the two at the front with hidden blades. Vicki then comes around and send a fireball at the ones inside I jump of before it burns up.

Once on the ground I look at the other carriage. I open the door and help the people out. Vicki helps put them on the ground somewhere away from the now burning carriage. I notice that there was two teenagers one with a pink dress and blonde hair another with dark blue hair with matching eye with an eye patch covering the other. There was a maid standing behind Vicki as she removed a bullet from the girl. Whilst a butler stood beside the boy.


	5. Chapter 4

After vicki had taken the bullets out the girl and then healed her with her magic she looked up at the surrounding people "she'll be alright just wait for a couple of hours whilst she rests so she can heal" the maid nods slowly "may I?" she asks vicki who nods and hands the girl to the maid who picks her up in her arms.

I stay leaned against a tree watching what's happening in front. Vicki then stands up and brushes her assassin robe down before walking towards me "ughh that was tiring" she complains. I look at her from under my cowl then over towards the other people who are now watching us.

I see the maid come over with the girl in her arms, I walk past vicki and I stood in front of her "Thank you for saving us, uhmm miss…" says the maid "uhmm I'm Amy Winslow and this is my mate vicki Thompson , as you can both probably tell we are assassins" I say with my hands behind my back "um can you tell us where we are?" I hear Vicki say from behind me "oh you are in London miss".

I look at vicki who is looking around in confusion she then comes over and whispers "how is this London I should be seeing massive buildings, cars and a proper road this looks like some place in the country" I look at the maid then to the other two behind her "uhmm, I know this might sound very very confusing but what year is this" I ask.

The maid looks between the boy and the butler behind her "uhmmm, it's the year 1887, why you ask?" she tilts her head to the side. I hear vicki gasp in excitement and also shock "okay thank you for the help" I say before turning around with vicki following "pardon me miss" I hear a male voice call to us, I look behind to see the butler standing behind me "yea , what do you want?" I say now fully turning now looking up at the butler "where are you from?" he asks "it's pretty complicated " says vicki from beside me "hmm , I see" says the butler "care to explain though?" he says now looking at me "20 minutes away from here we came through something called an anomaly, this may seem absolutely strange but we are not from here, we are from earth but different timeline" I try to explain as best as I can. The butler looks between me and Vicki he nods in understanding "how would you say to come and stay at our manor for a while "says the boy who is now standing behind him, I look at Vicki she nods "okay we accept" I say looking at the two. The boy lead us back to their carriage we sit on the top part of it whilst the maid and the two teens go inside. The butler sits in the drivers perch and starts the carriage.

-10 minutes later-

We arrive at the manor. The carriage soon stops in front of the door; I jump down from the top along with Vicki the boy and the others inside come out from the carriage and join me and Vicks. The butler walks past and opens the door we all walk past him and into the entrance hall. Once inside the boy stands in front of us "welcome to my manor, I am ciel phantomhive, this is my butler Sebastian michaelis and the girl your friend helped is my fiancée Elizabeth Midford and also the lady carrying her is Paula her maid" I look between each of them "well its very good to meet all of you, do you have someone where we can sit cause I think my friend here is going to start complaining in the next minute or so" I say glancing at vicki "hey I don't complain" she argues "oh really?" I say non believing her "yes right this way "says Sebastian from beside me. We all get leaded of and into a dining area on the right vicki slumps into a chair as we go into the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Once we were all seated in what seemed to be a living area, sebastian leaves the room. There were two sofas with a table in-between in the middle of the room; there was also a massive marble fireplace on far side of the room and a massive window over looking into the garden. I and Vicki sat on one of the sofas whilst a still unconscious Elizabeth lay on the other. Paula stood behind the other sofa whilst ciel was sat in a chair. Sebastian soon returns with earl grey tea and some biscuits, he places the tray on the table and picks up a tea for his master and hands it to him. I look around the room trying to think of something to say that is when I hear a groan. I look at the other sofa Elizabeth had started to wake up. She soon sat up on the sofa with help from her maid. She looked around at all of us.

"What...What happened?" she asked

"You were shot in a carriage by some bandits" I say simply looking at her, vicki swacks my shoulder "way to break it to her" she gives me a look. Elizabeth looks at me with a shocked face she quickly turns her head and looks herself over

"But why aren't I wounded?"She says in a scared tone "well you see both myself and my friend have well magic" pipes up Vicki beside me as she answers the girl's question. She looks in-between us "magic? Like as in wizard and witch type of magic?" she asks "well more or less yea" I say leaning back in the sit.

i feel an errie silence stretch around the room, i look up to see everyone looking at my friend beside me. i slowly turn around to see vicki on her phone. i bring my palm to me face "vicki put the god damn phone away" she gives me a not-gonna-happen look and goes back to her phone "what is that?" asks ciel from beside, i look up at him. he has he head in his hand looking at the phone with slight concern " its called a phone, sadly my friend here is very addictied to it so she dosent know when to come of" i pull the phone out of vickis hand and put it in my inside pocket.

"Anyway, since we are staying here until a anomaly appears again, is there anything we can do?" I ask the young lord, he thinks for a bit before replying "hmmm, how good are you at household jobs?" asks ciel looking between us.

"Not that great" says vicki "I'm alright with a few things, I can cook and could do some other stuff" I say simply thinking of stuff I'm good at. Ciel looks at both of us again "hmmm, Miss Winslow you will help my butler with his work and your friend can help with the other servants I have here". I look at Sebastian who walks out the room.

He soon returns with two male and an female servant. They all stand near the door looking at us "you lot this is Miss Amy Winslow and her friend Vicki Thompson, they are going to be our new maids until they try and find a way to get back home" Sebastian says from beside ciel. I look at the servants same as Vicki "welcome to the manor, im finnian but you can call me finny I'm the gardener" says one of the servants, he has blonde hair and light blue eyes, another blonde taller than the other servants pipes up beside him, who seems to have an american accent, and an pick in his teeth "I'm baldroy I'm the cook" I notice he is blushing as he says this.

The only women servant is the next to speak " oooo, what pretty hair you two have got oh and I'm mey-rin, oh and this little guy down here is Tanaka, hes the steward" i only just notice the smaller servant. I stand up "nice to meet all of you" I say to the servants "soo is there anywhere we can sleep?" asks vicki who is still on the chair annoyed i took her phone of her . I look down at her with a confused look " mey-rin please show miss vicki to a room, Sebastian show miss amy around the manor" says ciel. Sebastian places a hand over his heart as he says "yes, my lord". I and Vicki both get leaded out the room and we both go our separate ways.

….

Somewhere in London, in a warehouse a tall male with brown slicked hair sat on top of a chair, which he considered to be his throne, looked down at one of his patrol guards "well what message have you brought?" he asks, the guard looks up from where he is "two assassins have been sited near the queens watchdog manor, the two took down a carriage of 5 soldiers, sir" the guard says "you've come all this way just to tell me about two assassins!,stop wasting my time" the guy on the chair rises from his chair about to turn and go but the solider looks at his captain "but these two were different ,sir….. These two have magic" he says. The captain stops right at the doors, he turns and strides back to his stops right in front of him "Magic, you say?" "Yes sir, I saw one of them holding a fireball in their hand". the captain thinks for a bit "could it be the one the commander was talking about" he looks down at the guard "watch there every move, if its the girl that matches the commanders discription then bring her here" "yes sir" the guard says before walking out the room

the captain turns away and walks to the commanders room. he stops outside and knocks "come in" a voice sounds faintly from inside. the captain walks in and shuts the door behind him "sir, one of the patrol guard has said that there has been sightings of the assassin youve been waiting for" the commander is sat on his chair looking out the window "great, bring her here when they find her" "yes , commander" the captain walks out and shts the door behind him.

the commader stands up "oh ive been waiting for you, amy" he says to himself...


	7. Chapter 6

Me and Sebastian walk down the corridor, I constantly feel the crimson eyed butler staring at me from behind but I kept my cool and ignored him. I look at the walls of the corridor to see no family pictures "that's odd, I wonder were the family pictures are" I think to myself, as if reading my thoughts the butler piped up and said "my young master had ordered to take them down, it reminds him too much of his dead parents", I look behind and up at him "ooookay" I say as I turn back around. We carried on walking in silence until I hear an angry yell from my friend, me and the butler looked down behind us.

We both ran towards the yelling, once we got there I saw a spectral assassin standing beside Vicki "ughhhhh, for fuck sake go away" she yelled at the spectral in an annoyed tone. I lean against a wall giggling behind my hand, Vicki looks at me with a death glare "it isn't funny amy!" I burst out laughing "Well it pretty much is vicki " I say leaning over laughing and trying to gain my breath.

Mey-rin and Sebastian both stand to the side watching us, with confused looks on there faces. foot steps pound down the corridor as ciel, lady elizabeth appear "what is with the yelling?!" asks ciel from behind the two servants, the two both move and ciel sees the spectral "what the hell is that" he asks.

I look at the spectral "well my friend Vicks here can summon these things called spectral they normally come in forms of old famous assassin. they can fight with you if you order it too, they can be pretty much useful. vicki just finds them annoying" "well only because they keep saying the same god damn thing" she complains beside me trying to get rid of it. I look at the spectral and fling a dagger at it, the spectral disappears and the dagger stops in mid-air and soars back to me and catch it between my fingers before putting it in its sheath "so then since we've looked around the mansion, what we shall do now?" I ask with arms folded across my chest, sebastian was the person to speak up first " well dinner will be served in the next 2 hours, miss winslow you will help me with preparing it and miss thompson you go help mey-rin with putting out the cutlary" me and vicki look between each other " okay" we both say. we both follow sebastian and mey-rin to the kitchen

me and vicki once again walk our different ways as she gets lead of to were the plates whilst i get lead of the kitchen. i look round it wasnt as big as i imagined, i see sebastian take of his tailcoat and hang it up before rolling up his sleeves, he looks at me "do you know how to make a prawn curry and french toast with giner dish" he asks taking my coat of me and hanging it next to his on a hanging peg.

i roll up my sleeves "nope , but im always up for a challenge" i smile up at him "good, you can start with making the frcnch toast" i nod and sebastain gives me a rescipe and i begin to make it

-1 hour later-

we finish making the dish, i help clean up the bowl and other equipment. after washing the equipment "you may go and prepare yourself for tonights meal, i belive mey-rin is here to show you your room" he says just as mey-rin walks in "miss winslow, ive come to show you your room" "okay lead the way"

-15 minutes-

After being shown my room, i stayed in my room. i looked outside to see something different, i saw rustling in the forest. i run down stairs and into the living room to see vicki on a sofa along with lizabeth,ciel, paula and sebastian, they all look at me "is something wrong?" asks sebastian

I look around the room "You don't have any body-guards around do you?" I ask "No we don't, the only people who protect to manor are the servants and they are in the kitchen, why do you..." a crash of the glass rang out the room as bullets shot through the windows. I run over to the window and crouching down "well it seems you've got some uninvited visitors" I say as I look over the window ledge and take out a revolver from inside my coat, I shoot the two gun men by a bush.

Vicki goes to another window and shoots four people with her two guns "Hey amy, how many are there?" she says "About 15, i think" I shoot two more in the head. The three servants run into the room, one with two revolvers and another with a shot gun, the two servants run to the other windows and open fire at the gun men "Hey vicks wana have some fun?" I say throwing a dagger at one man's heart "thought you would never ask" Vicki grins evilly.

We both jump through the broken window and land on our feet before charging through the gardens and firing at the other people. Only 2 people stood near the forest "you have nowhere to run to now" I say darkly as I and Vicki slowly walk over to the men, the three servants join us along with Sebastian and ciel.

I notice ciel walk past and stood in front of us "I am ciel phantomhive, and these is my property, what are you doing trespassing?" asks the young lord "we have come to find someone and I think we found that person" one of the men looks towards me "we want her" the other man speaks pointing a finger at me. Ciel looks behind at me before looking at the men "And why do you want her?" "That's none of your business" says the 1st speaker, I see a symbol that looks vaguely familiar "let me guess you are Templar guards, who work for someone along the name of "graham" I ask them.

The next thing that happened was a blur, the 2nd speaker shot a flare into the sky, then gunfire rang out. I felt a bullet enter my thigh then into my waist. I fall to the floor, my eyes go blurry before passing out. The last thing I heard was "we have her now" and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

I was still passed out as I was dragged; my feet sliding across the floor squeaking was heard through the court room as the guards carried on pulling me. I was dropped on the floor, which I will soon regret later, the two guards knelt on the ground in front of their master as I layed behind them. "captain!" the two guards said in union "as you can see we have brought the girl you commanded" "excellent" the captain said with his fist under his chin as he looked down at his captain picks himself up and turns around, he raises his hand in a swish movement "be gone with you, leave the girl there" "yes sir" the two guards says as the two leave

The captain walks down after the two guards leave, he crouches down and move my hair out my face, looking at me with a look "hmm, quit beautiful. It's going to be a shame to kill you" he picks my unconscious form up and hoists me over his shoulder before walking to the commanders chambers.

I wake up looking down, my eyes blurry. My eyes soon clear as I look at the tile flooring, I try to get struggle out of someone's grip "it seems you have awaken" says a gruff voice from above. I glance over my shoulder at the captain, I notice he has stubble, sharp looking face and long greasy hair "who are you?" I ask glaring at him."my name is Matthew brown, I'm the head captain of the templar knights" he said looking around. He stopped at a double door and knocked then said " I've brought the girl, sir" he calls at the door "very well bring her in" says a faint voice from inside "wait it can't be him, it can't….." I think to myself.

He walks into the room and the door closes behind him. i get hoisted down of Matthews shoulder and put on my feet . My eye go blurry slightly as I try to regain my sight. I see a silhouette of a tall figure in front of the window. I look around to see old paintings of famous templars, axes, swords and hunted animal heads. I look at the figure "who are you?" I ask the stranger walking slowly over to him "I thought you would recognise me, amy" the person says "oh crap, I should of known" I think to myself, my eyes go wide as he stands up and looks around at me " Graham" "you know you can call me by dad you know". I growl and tighten my fists beside me, he turns around and looks at me with a grin

"Why am I here?" I growl at him, he walks around the leather bound chair and towards me, he stops 4 steps in front of me "I think you know" his eyes slowly go narrow as he glares at me. Graham pulls out a sword "so I heard you're a great swords women now, why don't we have a battle of live or death?" he asks looking at his blade, he glances at me "if I refuse?" " then you will be a coward and be killed instantly". We both don't hear the double door open until we hear a thud and a faint groan, Graham looks over my shoulder and I turn around.

I see vicki, ciel, Sebastian, mey-rin, bard and finny "how the hell did you find us?!" graham growls behind me "wait your... Your..." "yes, I'm guessing your friend with me daughter" I look behind at him , then move away and stand in front of the group " how did you find me?" "GPS" I look at vicki, I roll my eyes "your cease to amaze me, Vicks" I smile at her, she looks over at graham "now if you want to hurt my friend, you will have to go through me, along with a thousand of other assassin and an angry mother" vicki growls , I tilt my head to the side quickly "I would love to see my mother try and go against this demon" "demon?, is that what you call me" asks Graham "that is what you are in everyone's eyes, you have no emotion, you never cared for anyone, except for yourself" I growl, I turn away and head out the follows, along with ciel, sebastian, mey, bard and finny

"your family will burn in hell, amy" says Graham from the room , I call back "you know nothing of hell" I growl


End file.
